A day in the life of real world chibis!
by Lola-Hiwatari
Summary: my first chibi fic.humor packed and pegasus bashing.rating pg for bad behaviour that shouldnt be tried at home and brief bakuraxpegasus suggesting from marik.enjoy!dedicated to sailorpanda,titanicbabe,and


Lola:ahem.my first fic with the gang as chibi's.if you likey,me will make seaquel.if you no likey,me will trash it!yay!

Bakura:who gave her the donuts?

Ryou and malik:are whistling innocently.

Bakura:oh.um,anyway,lola doesn't own yugioh,and if you think she does,you can jump off the empire state building for all I-she cares.hehehe.'.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ok you three,time to wake up."Said Lola as she walked into her sons' room.

Her oldest rolled over on his bed and stuffed the pillow over his head.He wasnt a morning person and his name was Bakura.

Her second oldest,who was bakuras twin,Ryou,sat up and stretched,rubbing sleep from his eyes.

The youngest of the three sat up and pouted at being woke up at 8:00.his name was Malik.

They were all three triplets and lived in Florida with their mom,Lola.

She was a preTty OK girl,with platinum blonde hair and dark violet eyes,unlike Malik,who had golden blonde hair and light violet eyes.

Bakura and Ryou were both white haired and brown eyed.Bakura could be a real pain sometimes,but nobody bothered to tell him.Ryou liked just about evryone and everything.He tried to find the good in everyone and every bad situation.

On wif da stowy!

Lola walked ver to Bakura and took the pillow away,then hit him in the head with it. "Wake up lazy bones!" Lola said loudly.The other two had gone into the seperate bathrooms to brush their teeth.

Bakura grumled and slid out of bed.Today wasn't going to be a good one.He,being the oldest of the five year old's by ten minutes,was not happy at being woken up.He despised it.

Lola,Bakura,Ryou,and Malik were sitting at the table,eating cereal.It was

Monday,and Lola had to drop the kids off at daycare so she could get down too her studio.She was an artist,and wrote books in her spare time.

"Bye guys,have fun at daycare!"Lola said as she drove off.Bakura,Ryou,and Malik all shrugged and went to find their buddies.Their friends too were triplets,and just like Bakura,Ryou,and Malik,two were twins,and the youngest was totally different with blonde hair and violet eyes.Only,unlike Malik,Mariks hair didn't hang down,it spiked up completely.The other two of the new set of triplets,Yugi and Yami,had tri colored hair that was spiky and black with crimson tips,and their yellow-blonde bangs hung around their faces.

Yugi had large violet eyes that portrayed his innocence.Yami had sharp crimson eyes that scared the heck out of anyone that didn't know him.

Bakura,Ryou,and Malik walked over to their friends and started their routine plotting to leave the daycare and its ever freaky teacher.The daycare only had one teacher,and he was the scariest thing in the world.

He had this weird red suit that was rumored to be colored with blood,and he could read minds.All the kids would freak out if he looked at them,and one time a kid named Mako had a spasm attack because he had caught the teacher staring at him.He was extremely tall and intimidated everyone.(a/n:anyone gues who yet?)His name was Pegasus.Everyone called him Master Pegasus,less they get the crap beat out of them.The parents didn't know this,cause Peguses had threatened that if anyone told,they would be going somewhere the sun didn't shine.Literally.

"So,me and Yami will go distract pegusus while another two of us go to get

the key on the desk.The other two will be sitting by the door as stools so we can fit the key into it's hole.Then,we blow this joint and we can sneak down to the ice cream parlor and I'll buy you all sundeas with the credit card I stole from our dear old manager Kaiba."Bakura said as he grinned evilly.

Malik and Marik decided they would be the stools since they were stronger and could last longer.Yugi and Ryou would go sneak the key off of Pegasus' desk and meet them at the door.They knew how to block their minds so that Pegusas couldn't read them and figure out their plots of rebellion.

Bakura and Yami walked over to Pegasus,starting out phase one of their master plan.

"Hey Peggy.What're ya doing?"Asked Bakura in a mock voice,adding unnecessary emphasize on 'Peggy'.

"I would stop calling me that if I were you.Or do yu want to go visit the Shadow Realm again?"asked Pegasus as if it were an everyday thing.Which,for him,it was.

"Ooh im so scared of the freaky Shadow Realm!"Bakura remarked sarcastically.Truthfully,the Shadow Realm had absolutely no effect on him since his soul was a dark one.No,this did not mean he was evil,it Just meant he had a special immunity to all things dark.

Pegasus hadn't caught the sarcasm and smirked."Maybe I will only make you stay for two minutes today.i'm feeling.......generous."He said,his smirk widening.Bakura and Yami just glared at him as Bakuras soul was ripped away from him and he slumped to the floor,Yami catching him right before he hit.

With ryou and yugi

"Come on,all we have to do is grab the key and leave!Stand on my shoulders!"Ryou whispered as Yugi climbed onto his shoulder,grabbing the key.

They tiptoed over to the door,where Malik and Marik were waiting for them.

"Bakura has gotten himself sent to the shadow realm again."Malik sighed as they stood behind the counter to wait on their friends.

With yami and bakura.

Bakura jerked when his soul re-entered his body."Woah.........remind me never to get that moron mad again.And not to call him Peggy."Bakura mutered.He had been mercilessly chased through the darkest part of the shadow realm by the Man Eater Bug.Now,he was quite light headed.

Yami half dragged him as he trooped over to where their friends were waiting for them.

"Bakura you really should stop calling Pegasus by pet names.People are going to start getting the wrong idea."Marik stated,smirking as Bakura's face scruched up in disgust.

"Marik you are soo sick."Bakura said,gagging at what Marik was hinting at.

"I know."Marik said,his smirk turning into a grin."Now come on!we are never getting outta here if you keep standing there."He stooped down so Bakura could stand on his shoulders.Bakura did so,opening the door expertly with the key.

They all rushed out the door and down the block,steeping into the parlor with Kaiba's stolen credit card.

Bakura walked up to the counter with Yami,Ryou,Marik,Malik,and Yugi brind him.He stopped In front of the counter,glad to see his favorite deskworker there.It was Jounochi Katsuya.He knew all about their little escape trips,so they didn't have to be questioned until their tounges hurt.

You see,jou knew all to well how bad Pegasus was.He had gotten trapped in the guys house at a party he was holding.He had banished jou to the shadow realm for an our before letting him go.Jou felt bad for the kids since they had to spend almost every day with the guy.

"hey bakura.the usual?"asked joe as he grinned.

"yup.I got his Mastercard this time.That old 20$ Platinum was a piece of crap."Bakura said,sticking out his tounge.Jou chuckled and headed to make some hot fuddge sundeas for all of them.

"So Yami,what do you want to do when we finish our ice cream?We don't have to go back to the daycare center until four.It's only 11:30."Yugi said as he sat beside yami in a booth.Ryou and Bakura shared the one on their right while Marik and Malik had the one on the left.

"Well,since we have Kaiba's Mastercard,we can go to the Amusement Park."Yami said,laughing at the huge grin Yugi's face had adopted when he had said 'Amusement Park'.

"Yippee!"yelled Yugi at the top of his voice.everyone in the parlor gave him weird looks,except for the other two pairs,who just looked at yugi's grin.

Bakura was busy carving 'I luv Peggy haters.'into the table.Ryou just chuckeled and went about staring the menu over for the hundredth time.

Marik was busy using a marker to make rude and er.......unappropriate comments on the wall and table.Malik was stabbing holes into the leather seat with the fork he had received.

Yami yawned as they got their ice cream and told the waiter Bakura had the credit card this time.She just nodded and headed over to the albino's table.Yami smirked and opened the straw.He sipped the sundae thoughtfully while Yugi dug the cake out first.

Bakura paid for the drinks and thanked the waiter.He dug out everything chocolate out of it and stuck it to the bottom of the table for the next vict-er person who sat at the booth.Ryou stared blankly at him,still puzzeled as to why he did that every time they snuck out.He shrugged and went back to sipping his sundae.

Marik was stabbing harshly at his sundae with a spoon until the thing was a mushy glob of grey.He grinned evilly and flung a spoonful at the person behind him before turning around and sipping his sundae,acting like he had done nothing while he held that to-innocent-to-have-done-that look.

Malik slurped his as noisily as possible,determined to annoy every person in the parlor.Needless to say,it was working like a charm.

After their "fun",Bakura and the gang headed over to the local amusement park.There,they paid for a full day of free rides.They did everything,from the bumper cars to the roller coaster,and when they were done,they ran back to the daycare cener in just enough time to be picked up.Bakura,Ryou,and Malik waved goodbye to Yami,Yugi,and Marik as they sped off to the house.

"So,did you guys have fun today?"Asked Lola as she turned into the driveway.All of the children answered at once.

"Why yes mother,more than you will ever know."

The End

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lola:I would have to say this was kinda cute.and funny.

Bakura:yeah.i guess.glad I got to steal kaiba's credit card though!

Ryou:eh.......yeah.read and review peeps!Lola is already working on a seaquel,but she wants ten revies before posting it.cya!


End file.
